A seat cover is integrally installed on the surface of an automobile seat. For example, in Patent documents 1 and 2, a clip having a flat board-form base part, a pair of wall parts placed upright from the base part, and claw parts on inner faces of the wall parts, is embedded in a seat, and an anchoring member attached to the seat cover is locked in the claw parts, whereby the seat cover is installed on the seat.